Hold onto the Wings of an Eagle
by capricorn-4-20
Summary: The story will get hotter! B/A and im not quite sure about the outcome?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hold onto the Wings of an Eagle  
  
Rating: ?  
  
Shipping: B/A with darkness (: B/S , A/C? implied  
  
Status: TBC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angle or BTVS somebody does I think?  
  
Summary: I don't know?  
  
  
  
The cool April night was a relieving 70 degrees in Sunnydale California. The dew glistened against the grass as the moon shown on it above. A three inch black boot heal stepped in the wet grass as the blond haired girl made her way through Clark Cemetery. The moon highlighted her blond head and made her party clothes sparkle.  
  
Buffy Summers was not in the mood for games tonight. After an extremely harsh conversation with a certain Xander Harris the last thing she needed was a new be vamp thinking that he was king shit and pulling a stunt like this. This was the third cemetery she had been to that night looking for a black headed 80's vamp who was rallying the local crowds into his new plan for global domination. Buffy snorted. How many times have vampires tried to take over the world why was this one any different. The grass made a nice squishy sound as she walked over it. The only noise in the night that Summers was used to.  
  
Buffy huffed in exasperation! It had to be about 2:30 and she had no idea where this vamp could be. Searching entire cemeteries in California is no little job. She had to be at work at 7 and she knew that sleep did not come easy these days. One more mausoleum and she was quitting for tonight. Although summer v was coming soon she still had tests and the teachers were certainly giving out the homework finale. You'd think if a person died that they would be able to excuse them from college. But life continued and so did the bills, work, slaying, and continued friendless weekends. She couldn't really blame them. Willow and Tara were in quite the relationship and with the trouble with magic they needed all the moral support they could get and that took up their time along with their ever changing lives. Xander sat in every bar stool in town moping over Anya every night. He seemed to be the only one who still talked to Buffy. She didn't mind she knew what a heartache it can be to lose someone that close to you so fast. Heaven knows she lost her mother, her sister, her father, her boyfriends all in the blink of an eye. She still remembered how each scene took place like a movie that kept replaying in her head and no matter how hard she concentrated on everything else those life hardships would never give her peace. Dawns death being the most recent made connections with almost everything in her life. Simple stories in the paper would remind her of Dawn a girl selling cookies at the mall would juggle her memory and even 7months after her death Buffy still avoided the cemetery where both her mother and sister lay. She knew it wasn't her fault. Both had been under non-paranormal circumstances. Mom died of a stroke and Dawn died in a car accident. Still it haunted Buffys mind like a plague.  
  
Tossing her hair over her should Buffy decided it was time to head home. Tonight was a flop. She would search tomorrow and maybe bring Spike to keep her mind off everything else in her life. Bringing Spike always meant fun. He would bitch and moan about how she was handling things and then against her better judgment she and him would screw against the side of anything they could find or even on the ground.. She sighed into the night. Yes there was something about vampires that was in her system. She just hoped she got it worked out before she ever had to see Angel again. The pain wasn't worth the never coming pleasure. Every time they touched it was always Angel who would remind her of what they were doing like she didn't know. Spike had that whole sex appeal where there was no problem with the pelvic just the emotional. And that was that there was no feeling of contentment with him. She would fuck into oblivion and everything would go from her mind until she came crashing back to earth. But the nirvana trips were nice even though they didn't last.  
  
Walking up her familiar street Buffy did not look forward to the dark, empty house. Willow and Tara were never home anymore. They told Buffy it would be better if they worked out their problems in private, and that meant in an apartment 3 miles away. With Dawn gone her house was life a giant mansion that was filled with happy memories that mixed with her nightmares whenever she could force herself to sleep. She was thinking of moving. The house was a treasure of course but the remorse was a little too much to bear.  
  
Buffy was surprised to see a handsome bleached blonde vampire leaning against a tree in her yard puffing on a cigarette with many butts at his feet. She felt her body tighten. Spike never brought anything good to say. But as he smiled at her she knew there was nothing bad in her life just him trying to melt down her spirit and get in a good fuck before the sun came up. Not Tonight! She had lots of things to do tomorrow and she was already late to get to staying up all night in her bed.  
  
Spike strutted over to her meeting her halfway. She halted for him not wanting him any closer to her house. 'Well well Slayer.' Spike hissed as he circled her still form. 'Looks like your all ready for a good slay.' He laughed and his cigarette breath hit her bare neck. 'How about in the street. Hum? Get a little rustle from the neighbors. Come on Buffy I know how you like drama.' Buffy felt her stomach lurching and felt a wave of nausea. She pushed Spike away and he stumbled. She looked at him with a grimace and decided it was best to get into the safety of her house. 'Aww come on slayer I was just playin.' Spike laughed at her retreating form. She felt the need to run away from his taunting voice that echoed in her head making her head feel heavy as if it would fall of her head. She quickened her walk as he followed her at a brisk pace. She practically ran up her steps as he was quickly catching up. She turned sharply at the top of her stairs and kicked Spike straight in the chin. His head stapped back and his body hit the cement with a thud. She didn't need a second more she tore open the door and slammed it behind her. Her shaking fingers locked the door and her heart beat slammed against her rib cage. She heard an angry growl come from outside as Spike leaped up the steps and started banging at the door. The wave of nausea was again upon her. She felt like she was going to throw up on the rug. 'Bloody hell slayer let me in!' Spike sounded angry. Like he would tear down the door if she didn't let him in. She would have told him to go away but her throat was dry like she ate too many crackers. Her head was too heavy now and she had to lay down on the floor or she knew that she would pass out. Spike continued banging on the door screaming all kind of insults. Her mind was reeling. She wished he would just go away.  
  
Spike couldn't believe it. She had treated him like a rapist. She had never denied him. It wasn't like he forced himself on her. She was always willing. But now she acted like it was his fault that she was so screwed up. Hell it was probably his fault that she hadn't committed suicide by now. Everyone had a hard time after niblit died but Buffy, always miss drama queen had taken it like she had killed Dawn herself. She had loosened all her relationships with everyone else and had treated him like crap. She should bloody worship him! He never left her like the pathetic little Parker, or perfect boy Riley or ever her darling Angel. He was the only one that she had put out to that hadn't run away. But no Little Fluffy would never believe that. In her mind he would never amount to anything but a vampire that was good between the sheets. What was wrong with him. Certain women just pushed his buttons. Well not really certain just two; Dru and Buffy. And they both treated him like the enemy when he dedicated himself to them. He gave his whole unlife to Dru, gave up everything to save her. And Buffy he had become good little Spike for her and what did they do? Acted like touching him was filth. Although when it came time to feed their femine appetites he was the one they turned to. The one they thirsted for and no matter how many times he saved them they still kicked him down. He was such a sucker and they took advantage of his weakness.  
  
Spike kept banging on the door. He stopped and all he heard was silence. The lights were still off and he hadn't seen anyone move. Was she scared of him? Did she leave out the back door and he had been yelling at an empty house. Scared, Spike searched the streets. That was when he noticed a few of the neighbors were watching him from their darkened houses windows. There even was a real gutsy one who was standing on the porch with their light on. Looking back on the still house Spike decided he would find her tomorrow night and make sure she didn't get away again. What the hell was going on? Nothing had changed in a day. Sunnydale didn't have any huge disasters and there were no real threats going on so what had the slayers knickers in a twist. Oh wait. Spike thought evilly. She never wore knickers. That made him grin as he walked to his crypt prepared to drink pigs blood and pout.  
  
Inside the house Buffy was finding it more difficult to breathe. She held her hand to her neck and tried to intake air but it wasn't working. She had to get to the kitchen and get water. But her body was stiff and wouldn't move. What the hell. She hadn't even fought that hard tonight. Her whole body started to burn with pain. She wanted to cry out but her throat remained dry. She felt her body go into shock and started to shake violently. She could feel the dry heaves coming up but could not take air back in. She felt her muscles tighten and her body start to spasm. She didn't know what was going on. Her mind started to reach in her memory. Buffy remembered her 3 year old birthday party, when her parents brought Dawn home, when she tried out for cheerleading, her dad left her mom, her tiara, her first kiss, Dawns first boyfriend, her moms face when she told her they were moving, yelling at Dawn for stealing her makeup, slaying her first vamp, losing Merick(first watcher), meeting Xander, seeing Angel with Drusilla, fighting with the Master, her first death, sleeping with Angel, threatening Angelus, killing Angel, running away, kill in the demon in hell, seeing her mom again, fighting with Willow and Xander, meeting Faith, finding Angel in the woods, kissing Angel, Faith killing Mr. Trick, Faith seducing Angel, Angel dumping her, Angel poisoned, killing the Mayor, Angel leaving, meeting Parker, seeing Angel in LA, meeting Riley, Angle hitting her, Riley sleeping with Faith, being in Faiths body, Willow telling her she was gay, breaking up with Riley, her mothers death, Dawns reaction when she found out she was the key, Angels comfort at the funeral, Spikes crush, Robot Buffy, jumping in the portal, heaven, Willows spell, sleeping with Spike, ending it with Angel, Dawns car accident, Giles departure, Willows withdrawn, Xanders ruined funeral, tears, running away from Spike into her house. Was she dying? Would she go to heaven? As the numbness took over her body Buffy smiled at the thought of seeing her mother and sister and maybe Merick again. Then darkness over took her as her heart stopped beating and her body went still. Her whole body numb Buffy slipped into oblivion and let fate take over.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.. Feedback(I luv it!!) What do you think? Ideas? 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Hold onto the Wings of an Eagle  
  
Rating: ?  
  
Shipping: B/A with darkness (: B/S , A/C? implied  
  
Status: TBC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angle or BTVS somebody does I think?  
  
Summary: I don't know?  
  
  
  
'It 's going to be a sizzling sun until Friday, but thank heaven that the weekend holds promises of a cool 75 to 85 degrees. Over in the east..' The TV screen went blank as a tall brunette pressed the power button and sank lower into the couch. The weather was intolerable.  
  
Cordelia Chase loved LA. I mean what kind of girl would not love the hot spot for gorgeous guys and millions of shoes. The stores that lined the streets were top notch and were big sightings for the superstars. She smiled inwardly when she remembered how the short plump man that stood close to 4'3'' had offered her a job at his lingerie store.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted with the crash of the front door to Angel Investigations, her current job that blew when it came to presentation but she had the most gorgeous boss in all of the city of angels. A man walked in that made Cordelia sit up. His hair was cut short with spikes of blonde, his walk was confident in his sharp dressed tailor suit. His face was set in a more serious stage with line furrowing his brow and worry marks by his tight line of a mouth. He was taller then most clients she saw standing at a nice 5'11'' to her guess and about 210lbs with the muscles she could see flexing through his loose outfit. His eyes were a steel gray and were set on her desk.  
  
Cordelia plastered on her best smile for the man that increased her heartrate. He didn't return it. 'Welcome to Angel Investigations. I'm Cordelia and I'd be…'  
  
'The name is Harlem. I'm cut short on time. I need to see your superior and I don't have time to go through an interrogation.' He barked at her. His eyes seemed to be wandering in the direction of Angels office.  
  
Cordelia felt her heart slow right down. Just another male of America. She still didn't need the lip. 'Straight back. And I hope he sucks you dry.' She replied totally calm and sat down ignoring him. The rude businessman didn't waste any time he brushed past Cordelia's desk and into Angels office without a pause to knock.  
  
He came out two seconds later looking madder then before. 'What is this a joke!' he practically screamed at a shell shocked Cordelia. 'There is no one in that office back there. All I ask is a little service and this measly dime-discount agency cant help. If I have to wait five more seconds I will get out of this rat motel and go straight to Wolfman and Heart and see if they can help me!' In all the fuss his eyes had took on a more dark blue color and his skin turned a funny shade of purple. His appearance came off more as an upset cartoon character. Cordelia held back a giggle at his wicked appearance. She had every intention of coming up with something witty to chime back but never got a chance.  
  
Angel came through the same door as the mad man had come through earlier. He looked oblivious to the man in the middle of the room that looked like he was about to set off a bomb. His eyes set on Cordelia. 'Any calls while I was out?' he asked nonchalantly. Cordelia didn't hold back this time. She smiled brightly and pointed at the hysterical customer. Angel followed her finger and looked intensely at the frazzled man. 'Hello..' Angel stared but Harlem pointed to his back office.  
  
'Private matters' he mumbled a little more under control. Angel leading the way the two headed to the back office. Upon entering the office, Harlem became more and more nervous. 'I don't need psychiatric help.' He started off, 'I just need your opinion and help.'  
  
'OK' Angel said feeling a little uncomfortable himself.  
  
'There has been this reoccurring dream. Its kind like a opera. I'm dressed in a shiny outfit that you would see in the skating contests. Anyway that's not the point.' He said taking a short breathe. Angel had settled in his new cozy chair and was watching as the disturbed client paced the wooden floors. When he left Angel would probably have to but down new wood.  
  
'I'm all alone in the middle of like just a black hole, Ya know. Like on the Discovery Channel. There voices all over. Here to get the picture its like closing your eyes. So you do that and I'll say what they say and try to get you to visualize.'  
  
Angel eyebrows shot up. This man was giving him the wiggens. 'I thought you were in a hurry?' he asked.  
  
'Well' he huffed 'its not like I'm accomplishing anything describing it you have to think like I was. Just try it OK. If it gets to freaky tell me.' Before Angel could object again the strange man came around the desk and turned off the only light. It was really dark. Angel closed his eyes and felt the mans hands on his shoulders. 'Now just relax.' He said snidely 'This is where it gets fun.'  
  
Angel felt the surge of distrust and wanted to drain this demon of some sort but seemed to be stunned. His whole body was numb. The sensation came on instantly. It was like scalding hot water being poured through his body starting on his crown. He wanted to scream in pain but he couldn't force his mouth open. With all the pain and inter turmoil the office stayed completely silent. The feeling hit his groin and it felt like it would explode. The demon behind his started to chant. 'Speritus Sanctus. Oberonvanon tu shew sac fron tu ves otro dies. Y mayi.' His voice rose from his throat turning into a gruffer and more scratchy sound. The grip on Angels shoulders tightened but it was nothing compared to the burning sensation that had reached his feet.  
  
His thinking shut down the last thought in his mind was of everything he was leaving behind his friends his protection for the naïve people of LA, his dreams, his fate. He was told he would become human, just like the promise of Buffys death he had been cheated. His sacrifices had been for nothing. If was going to die he didn't want to go like this. Let him have one more time with Buffy and then kill the beast within. But not 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Hold onto the Wings of an Eagle  
  
Rating: ?  
  
Shipping: B/A with darkness (: B/S , A/C? implied  
  
Status: TBC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angle or BTVS somebody does I think?  
  
Summary: I don't know?  
  
  
  
The darkness didn't last long. Soon it was replaced by a blinding light that made it impossible to see anything. The white light enveloped him like a warm blanket. It was soft and warm and he felt like he was the one being protected. Closing his eyes he relaxed in its warm glow, the events before becoming a distant memory; or so like a bad dream.  
  
Angel opened his eyes when he felt the faint breeze rustle his clothing. When he did all he saw were three women. All had on the same outfit. From head to toe. Golden silk hair to their knees that swayed freely in the wind, a crown of white and black roses without thorns, burgundy lips, long flowing white gown that swung around like satin curtains in the wind, their feet were bear with a lightness to them that shown of the sun. There hands held slim fingers with long manicured nails. The only difference was their eyes changing from green to brown to blue. The colors were bright and noticed right away. Angel felt like a starstruck teenager that just met the biggest teen bopper in the world. They had to be immortal. He tried to remember what had brought him here but he found his memories were filled with thick fog, blinding him from them.  
  
Their mouths never moved but Angel heard the voices in his head. They were like the ocean smooth and salty to his ears. They were barely above a whisper.  
  
'Angel, you have come such a long way.'  
  
'Who are you?' Angel asked becoming more and more uncomfortable with his surroundings. He couldn't remember anything that could have brought him here.  
  
'Quiet and we will explain only once. No questions. Agreed?' the voices whispered.  
  
Angel felt like he would vomit. Good news didn't start like this! But his choices were null. 'Agreed' he said a little shaky.  
  
'You a warrior born on the side of shadows. Your existence has been in so many shades that you don't know which one is really you. Your goal is unknown. This is our decision made by us. Three sisters one of death and one of life and one of fortune. We have watched all on earth since the beginning of time. We have watched them grow and prosper and fate has been in our devices. You have a destiny of no other. You shall share this with one of consequences. You have been a dedicated warrior and a merciless demon. The body in inhibited by two faces. But it is told that man must find a time in which he will choose one to wear. You have proved that you wish to have that of a mortal. Your decision is your own and it will affect all of those you know. Your face will become one of your own and your other will be given to your fellow. Your opposite shall know that they are receiving these traits and from whom. They shall carry the side of evil imbedded deep within them. Their soul will be forever gone as they shall be aware of. You should not feel guilt! They have accepted their fate. We know you are confused and you shall be for some time but when you realize what you have you shall be forever grateful. To you, and Angel of Existence we grant the face of a mortal. You will obtain your strength and ability you have progressed in over the years but shall lose your other face and demonic activity. Your fellow shall wear it and you will know them when you see them. They shall uphold their current strength and that of your opposite. We will now return you to seek the answers you rightfully deserve.'  
  
Angel tried to understand their cryptic talk. It seemed to be too much, too good to be true. With the last word the light flashed out his vision again and he found himself in a graveyard he knew in LA were a headstone read Liam O'Conner and nothing else. The name seemed familiar but Angel brushed it aside as he headed towards his detective building wondering if he had a very strange dream.  
  
  
  
TBC..A little vague I know but I'm trying (: Feedback gladly welcomed. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Hold onto the Wings of an Eagle Rating: ? Shipping: B/A with darkness (: B/S , A/C? implied Status: TBC Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or BTVS somebody does I think? Summary: I don't know?  
  
It coursed through her body like 1000 volts. She felt her nerves sting to their highest point, the blood in her veins come to a complete stop as her heart pounded one last thud before it stopped. She felt her brain go haywire with the confused signals and her senses died in her body. She knew this feeling. It was like your body was giving one last kick before it gave up. Gone were her memories, love, and hopes. She felt her body empty of any fighting power it still contained. Her eyelids shut without her permission and she felt a force come down on her that seemed to push her down.  
  
This is the place where she remembered being happy and forgetting the doom. This was the place of tenderest joy. The grief in idle catches like a summers trance upon her sleeping eyes. The heat that gilded the iron heaven and hides the truth of like. She felt despair and vanity behind her with the great disaster of her birth. The thoughts of love and foul sin were swept away with the sweet herbs that flourished here. She felt the gentle woos and rays of heavens sweet honey on her lips with the sound of new music to fill her solitude. Sunshine in her heart and after long fasting on this journey she had food! The draught of perfect good flooded her soul and healed her ancient pain.  
  
These were the joys of heaven and all that lay beyond. With only a small taste of this peace, the slayer felt her body being torn; as before, from her place of redemption. Her fragile body was torn back to a more empty region. Not heaven, not earth, somewhere in between. Her eyes were quick to open with the sudden chill that reached the inside of her bones. Her eyes did not deny her the sight before her.  
  
The women sat now, on three stones of equality. And the Buffy felt the same rush and woe that had captured her other half. They spoke to her in mind for their lips were sealed. 'We beheld your numbed spirits fatal fall. Why have you plagued your mind with such dark thoughts so that you have forgotten the golden cornfields and warmth of life. Have you lost so much that you are outwinged in flight. Once you soared beyond the sunshine and you sought thanklessness and did not fear life. Now you hide in the abysmal night. What has happened to you, Buffy Anne Summers, that you cried for a god to rip you from the depths of earth?' The Chosen One watched in stunned silence as they each turned to her and awaited her answer. 'I have not lost all, that true. But much has been taken from me.' She felt their cryptic words rubbing off on her. 'You took everything that I was close to and you expect me to keep a smile on my face and act as if there is something that I can fight for. I come home and its empty. There is no one I can love anymore. You took them. And finally I get a chance with them and you wonder why I'm sooo ready to take it?' The maidens were surprised by her sudden outburst and the truth it held. 'We shall offer you a deal, warrior, if you wish to take it. There is one you share your pain with, your cries of simple-hearted fear. He is familiar with this changeful show. You were once united and strong. But on your separation he took with him strength while you took impassioned pain. Your heavy hearts call out for the one thing they desire. His is a human heart, yours is that of a demon. Both desires have been recognized..' 'Its about time.' Buffy said not really getting the whole thing except she wanted evil. 'Silence. His heart ponders the mirrored sorrows of his life and weeps before the maidens wreathed bier. But with this gift he shall tell the story of trusting the souls invincible faith. Your heart prompts the passion of this strutting world and walks across a void of mystery and dread. You are the unhappy dreamer that choosest not the better part. It is wisdom to be only wise and wisdom is to believe your heart. Your choice is to be poisoned with a heart of stone and lurched into fateful emptiness. The Angel is saved but the Chosen is cursed. So let it be written. So let it be done.' Buffy knew what they were saying. She could feel it. The Darkness. She welcomed it with knowledge. It consumed her. Every month that had passed in her life lately evil had bitten its way into her conscious. She felt her form change and the characteristics of those she hunted enter her body. She closed out the glory of the light and embraced the black and awful chaos of the night. She became her nemesis. Buffy Anne Summers was the first slayer to become a true vampire.  
  
TBC Feedback What should Angel and Buffy be like? Angel vamp still? Buffy part human? Help! 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Hold onto the Wings of an Eagle Rating: ? Shipping: B/A with darkness (: B/S , A/C? implied Status: TBC Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or BTVS somebody does I think? Summary: I don't know?  
  
The events in Angels recent adventure seemed to play backward in his mind as he walked through the crisp grass toward home. Not many places in LA were like this on a night like this. It was practically empty. Seeing only a few groping teenagers trying to escape the calamity of the overwhelming city. The vampire had not focused too much about what the girls were trying to tell him. It seemed to be a Shakespearean language that was foreign to his ears. Although his mind stretched to the limit, the souled-one could still hear and feel the steady pumping of a beating heart. Up until that point he had dismissed it as just another close body. But now he recognized that it seemed to be following him, for it never deterred from its thunderous noise that just now became unbearable. Whipping around to see his stalker all that his sharp eyes beheld was the cool black night. Still the beating went on. Using all his power the vampire senses kicked in to pinpoint the location. Angel twisted his head and tried again, that could not be right. But no matter how many times he listened to his inner wisdom he always came to the same conclusion. With a shaking hand, Angel reached to his own chest in between his now operating lungs. His whole hand repulsed as if it had captured lightning. It couldn't be. This is ludicrous. He felt it again and yet it seemed to be true. As his chest heaved up and down and a light steam blew from his throat so did a beating heart in his chest. The ex-vampire feel the bile rise in his throat. The time seemed to stop as the tall, dark man stood in the middle of the park and felt the gentle humming of his newly revived heart.  
  
This realization made Angel ponder the exact words that the women had spoke to him, but irrationally they seemed to have been wiped off his memory. In fact; every conscious thing that happened to him seemed to be erased as his mind reeled from its recent discovery. Suddenly finding his feet the human made out for the bar that should hold some of the more inquisitive questions that screamed in his brain. A smile lit his face at the thought of the future. He was actually human. It felt like a subway when it hit. Crunching every bone in his body and twisting his heart to ring it out like a sponge. He felt it like a thousand hornets stings all over his body. BUFFY. The PTB had warned him that if he kept his humanity then he would put Buffys life at stake. Although they had grown apart, she was not going to be put on the line just so he could walk in the gaze of the sun.  
  
Reaching his destination in more time then he thought, Angel swung through the office doors to reveal a group of very concerned friends. Cordelia was the first to move. She jumped from her seat on the couch and ran to the ex-vampire and gave him a squeeze that crushed his ribs. 'You're safe!' she cried into his shoulder before pushing back and giving him one of her movie screen smiles. Then she hit him. Hard. In the chest. He winced under the pressure. 'Why didn't you call.' She whined. 'I.We were so worried that you got hurt or kidnapped. Oh my god!' her face went to panic mode. 'You didn't do another one of those enlightening acts again with a vampire did you?' Angel just stood there and smiled at all the people he would have never thought to have one day considered as friends. Gunn gave him a puzzled look while Fred stood uncertain and Lorne's was unreadable. His smile seemed to lighten the mood. Cordelia's face relaxed a little. 'So where were you' came the dark man who had become quite skilled as of late, question. 'Around' was the broody mans only response. He walked calmly over to the host aware of 8 interested eyes following him. He looked Lorne in the eye and without a word, the green demon smiled and nodded his head as if to say he understood. As if he had explained everything Angel grabbed Cordelia's manicured hand and held it to his chest, where his normally cold body would have met it. But instead a live, beating muscle pumped away in his chest. Upon feeling his heart, the newest demon looked him in the eye for reassurance that it was true. Angels happy eyes held nothing back. The May queen's eyes blurred as happy tears filled her crystal eyes. Gunn and Fred were still in the dark about what was happening and felt left out, as Cordelia and Lorne looked extremely happy. 'He's human!' It came from rosy red lips that held a widening smile as she grinned at the confused girl and unnerved warrior. 'He's got a heart and it beats. Its so beautiful.' She kept grinning stupidly at the object of interest. 'Hey man.' Said Gunn, a little unconvinced. He looked at Angel with more intensity as if he could see his heart if he looked hard enough. 'Its true. I'm alive.' Is all the mortal could seem to say.  
  
About three hours and a long story later, the LA gang sat around munching on chocolate mint chip ice cream and talking about the newly inhumaned. 'Angel, what do you think this means as far as fighting?' asked Winifred. 'I think it means I will have power just not as much. Wesley do you know if we could study this more in text? See causes and effects?' Angel asked the newest member of the Congratulate Angel on His New Lifespan Club. He was trying not to bring up what was really nagging him. Buffys future. Rubbing his forehead the watcher replied 'Perhaps. Though it may be interesting to find out about Buffys future now that your human.' Then he looked up, suddenly obviously sorry for his words. 'I mean the last time this happened you were told that she would die right?' he asked now unsure of himself. Angel tried not to look ruffled although it tore at his living insides. 'Yes. I don't know if this will have the same consequences though.' 'Calling Sunnydale would be a solid go then right?' asked Fred harmlessly. Most of the group well informed on the history turned away, but Wesley looked at Angel for permission. Without looking up the ex-demon nodded his approval. The room was completely silent as Wesley went to the phone and dialed. 'Hello. Wesley. I got new..' Wesley started only to be interrupted. A series of Oh's followed as everyone looked at Wesley with interest. 'Absolutely this must be serious. I cant completely promise but we will do..' 'that's right' 'As soon as possible. B..' being cut off a pale watcher put the phone down and turned to the undivided attention of the group. 'I'm afraid I have some rather bad news. There's real easy way to say this. I don't want to upset any of you.' 'Oh just spill.' Screeched Cordelia, clearly nervous. 'Buffy disappeared tonight.' He huffed 'Spike, believe it or not, last saw her in a very bad way and no one has seen or heard from her since. Now this wouldn't be serious but. they.well Willow.when she..um' 'Wesley!' the whole group shouted. 'Buffy might be dead.' He sighed. Silence cloaked the group until realization sunk in and every body turned to a struck Angel. His face was set in a horror flick. His eyes unbelieving and distant and his body tense. 'I may have said that wrong.' Said Wesley. 'What I meant was that Willow seems to think she saw Buffy. But in more of a vampire form kind of way.'  
  
TBC Feedback is always good for the soul!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Lookin4Luv  
  
Email: Capri_4_20@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: See Ch.1  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Feedback: Much Appreciated  
  
Shout Out: Tariq here's one of your men  
  
I Never Meant to Love You  
  
Book VII  
  
Buffy never expected it to be this easy. Russell Winters turned to putty in her hands. Maybe. She did not rule out the thought that he was acting for his own purpose and she knew he was the master of it. So the plan was to test if he was sincere or not in his lust, but tonight was too public.  
  
"I never make a promise I can't keep Ms. Summers, but aren't you a little forward."  
  
"Ignore me. I get that way when I'm drunk. Excuse me."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Buffy walked away content. Her little show would leave him thinking about something. It was then that she came face to face with him. "Don't you ever disappear?"  
  
By this time she was exasperated. Why did all the people she didn't want to deal with have to be here tonight? All the business tycoons and leeches showed up and now this, well maybe she could have a little fun. When was he going to take the hint?  
  
"Well 'ello to you too. Lookin all spiffy tonight. Got a date?"  
  
"Yes with a 9ft bodyguard that will kick anyone's ass that touches me."  
  
"Even accidentally?"  
  
"Even accidentally, Spike."  
  
"Figures. So where is Prince Charming?"  
  
"Not around to see your pathetic face.yet."  
  
"Back off luv' I get the clue. Goodnight." Buffy just turned her head. Spike blew out the smoke he had just inhaled into his black lungs smiled crookedly and walked away. Oh yeah she wants me.  
  
Buffy laughed in her head as she watched the ridiculous trench coat blend with the crowd. Leading Spike on was a game of hers since childhood; she couldn't remember the last time she wanted to laugh out loud so bad. Her inner-laughter quickly stopped when she saw him. She felt her heart rate increase and her face get sweaty but fought with her body to stay calm.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you here?"  
  
"Neither did I. Last minute thing."  
  
"Ahhh. Well I'm glad I found you. Listen about that day in the café, I didn't mean to insult you."  
  
"Please no offense taken. My father's reputation precedes me."  
  
"No. If it was me I would have reacted just the same, maybe even more hostile."  
  
"Forgive me if I was hostile. I did not intend to be." How she enjoyed playing fake to this man. Not. He was someone she could see a girl getting old with. Not her. She would get old alone.  
  
"Oh you weren't. I mean. well your actions were understandable. I know exactly how it feels. My father normally is the first name out of my girlfriend's mouth. That is why I am currently single. Which brings me to something I would like you to help me with." Her eyes were gorgeous and had the innocence of an infant. "Ever thought of me, you, and maybe dinner? That's if you have no previous engagements."  
  
His quick changing of one topic to another was at first confusing but hearing the worlds "you, me, dinner" were exactly what she really wanted to hear but not what she really was willing to admit. In the position between confusion and protecting herself from being hurt the answer wasn't what she had hoped to come up with. "Maybe. I mean if it's at a good time." Ohhhhfuuuuuck!  
  
"For real? Perfect. Penthouse right? Tomorrow? Seven or seven thirty? Whatever is good for you I can do!" His speech was out of order and slurred. He felt like a schoolboy who got accepted on a date with his hot teacher. It was embarrassing and he could not look her in the eyes.  
  
"Well then. I think maybe I answered that a little fast." She said trying to backtrack quickly. This made Angelus look up. He had defiantly blown it but why did he care; there was a million other blondes in the room. But this was the only one he could focus on. The look in his eyes made his features even more beautiful. "OK. Seven thirty will be fine. Penthouse seventeen. Think you can manage?"  
  
His smile was instant and showed off his shining pearls. "Without a doubt. So do want to have a drink?" Why not? Be seen with a gorgeous man and get a date. No problem there.  
  
"Sure. I'll have a straight up." don't get drunk "mineral water."  
  
"Great. She'll have a mineral water and I'll take rum with coke on the rocks. Thanks." He smiled sincerely at the waitress that nodded her head.  
  
"So, Buffy, go to school?" of course he knew the answer, but coming from her lips was so much more exciting.  
  
"I'm taking classes at UC Sunnydale. Not a very big campus but its temporary. What about you?"  
  
"No. My future pretty much set. I figure school would have bored me anyway. So any idea of the future?"  
  
"Not really into plans. I'm a live on the edge of my seat, or. spur of the moment. something like that, kind of girl. But from rumors your business does well."  
  
"True. I mean not wonderful but descent." "I think a billion dollar corporation is more then decent."  
  
"But that's not all I want in life."  
  
"Well Mr. Conner what do you want?"  
  
"What everyone wants. Wife. 2.5 kids. Colonial house with a white picket fence. Isn't that what everyone wants?"  
  
"Not everyone. Some what stardom, fame and 2.5 wives." They both laughed.  
  
"No I'm serious have you ever thought of life with that? It has to be an American dream."  
  
"Well I feel that if we discuss anymore we will both be mute at dinner tomorrow night so maybe it is time I go home."  
  
"I suppose. But I will be looking forward to tomorrow night so please don't stand me up because I know where you live and after tonight you wont be able to get rid of me." Angelus said honestly with a smile.  
  
"I hope I don't." God when was the last time Buffy was this honest. "Well I guess its Goodnight."  
  
"Let me walk you to the valet." They both giggled. Even the littlest most pathetic joke was funny at this time.  
  
Walking out hand and hand the couple felt at complete ease and their happiness could be felt by those around them including a pissed off Darla and curious Russell Winters. How would this brief romance play out? Only time can tell. Winters turned back to his party with a smile. Tomorrow he would check on the lovely Ms. Summers. 


End file.
